comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-12-29 - The Eggman Cometh: Terror in the Tunnel
Right now, the attendants of the cafe are a bit freaked out. The reason? Well, a girl is sitting there with one arm, her right arm missing for one. And two, it is held by a matching boy who has removed the armband from it and is currently working on it with small tools with a panel open. "I do not know why you could not wait for returning to the lab sister," he grumbles. The tiny tool he holds sparks up, and he delicately shifts some wires about within the arm. The girl sniffers, "Because, the fingers were not responding properly, and I wish to eat my soup without spilling it." She pouts at her big brother. Kol and Phyre certainly do stand out, even if it wasn't for the cybernetics at this lunch time. Kenzie needed some time alone today. After the falling out with Alex last night, and the hangover, the girl had expected a place like Warm Hands to be quiet, serene.....empty. Not today it seems, the girl letting her eyes come to rest on Kol. Him she knew, Phyre however. Entering the little shop, Kenzie pulled the last of the money she had gotten in her cards for the holidays out and pushed it at the barista. "C..c.....ch..chai latte...s..s.soy milk.." she said, her stutter being much more prominant in recent days it seems, "No whiped, light ice..." she finished befre looking to Kol, warrily before punning "Ahh'd offer t'lend yall a hand, but it seems lahhk ya got plenty already" The attendent serves the drink, and when Kenzie can get within talking range of the crowded lunch cafe to speak, Kol will look up with his eyes slightly narrowed. Phyre's own head whips about and stares at Kenzie, as if she is some strange sort of creature! Then after a few moments, Phyre lets out a squeal, "It's a pun big brother!" Kol then rolls his eyes, "I have noticed sister." He then turns back to his work, making a few more alterations before he closes the panel and it appears to steal. He then restraps on the arm band, and hands it over to his sister across the table. Phyre hooks it up to her arm socket and it locks into place with a distinctive HISS! She then starts to wiggle her doll-like fingers and beams a beautiful smile at her brother, "Oh, thank you big brother! You are ever so wonderful!" Kol then shakes a tool at his sister, "And no more getting damaged by demons." When Phyre just starts to eat, he says, "I am /serious/ sister. No more fighting demons. You were lucky Captain Marvel caught you from falling all those stories down. You would have been sorely damaged, also, do not block me from monitoring your condition either," a distinctive frown on his white face. There is something very stern about him. But Phyre, she just smiles sweetly, "It will be fine big brother. I will be more careful and will not block you." She then looks back at Kenzie when she has not moved away curiously, then back at her brother. Kol shrugs, "I met her before," his only explaination, but he does not appear to think to share names. Socially retarded apparently. And the socially blind leading the socially deaf. Kenzie just tilted her head at Phyre, "Sumptin ...off wit'her?" she asked curiously, "Ahh mean, lahhk...." she pondered "She seems..." she looked for the words. "We ha'dis cow rahhght? An it lahhked ter walkinna tins, an even i'we mover oudda da barn yeah? She walkinna trees, or barrels...she just..off.." Phyre is staring at Kenzie again, then looks back at Kol, "She talks funny, I cannot quite understand what she is saying. Is she saying something is wrong with her?" Kol just says, "Eat your soup sister," then Kol glances over at Kenzie, "I have no idea what you are talking about either. I've never seen a barn before or even a cow in anything, but pictures. Nor do I know what trees and barrels have to do with anything." The two speak in a very educated manner actually, especially Kol which does not really let emotion reflect in his tone very much, though Phyre's own emotion inflections come and go. The two have a habit of speaking robotic almost at times. Kenzie turned her head for a moment before reaching for her drink, taking the cup in her gloved hands and sliding over to a table. "Nuttin" she said softly, "Ahh just tin'ya be cute is all" she said, fond memories of the 'not all there calf' caused the girl to smile, laughter just out of reach. "Memories of bedder days" she said before sipping her drink. Pausing a moment, the girl sighed, pulling off her shades, exposing her eyes to the world. The cafe was just too dark to get away with the glasses in here. "Ain' seen you inna whaile" she said over to Kol after a moment,"Still doin...uh...whatever it was? Wit dat thin yeah? Dat whatsits" "Of course we are cute," Phyre states matter of fact, "But not sure why you have better bed days," she states. "I think she means better, sister," Kol explains as he moves to take a sip of his coffee, and then a bite of a salad while his sister enjoys soup. His inhuman pale eyes which match Phyre's perfectly flicker over toward Kenzie, "Yes, I am still head of the cybernetics division at Starrware Labs. I have also finally started looking at assistant applications to have some others working under me." Phyre pauses after her next drink of soup and clasp her hands, "Oh brother! I am so happy for you. I know you have difficulty making friends." Kol actually scowls at that, "These are not friends, they are employees. I am their boss. And if you mention any comparison of family relations, I shall pointedly ignore you." Phyre rolls her own eyes and pouts a bit, "Soooo mean, I'm going flying with Captain Marvel again." Kol's eyes narrow at that, "Like hell you are." Great, a sibling argument. This of course is when Phyre pips up, "Come join us funny talking girl! We can talk about interesting things, like clothes!" Kenzie looked over to Kol and tilted her head slightly. How could they be related, they were as different as fire and ice... "Ahh...y.yeah, sure.." she said after a moments thought, sliding her chair over, though keeping a good distance from Phyre. Not wanting to short out the robot girl (as far as she could tell anyways). "So what brings y'all out here today?" she asked, before realisiing that the robot girl was eating soup. What? "Y...yall eat soup...often?" Kol states dryly, "Why would we not?" Phyre rolls her eyes once more, "Duh! We are enhanced beings, not artificial life forms. And anyway, big brother likes to talk about cybernetics, but I want to talk about clothes! Like, if you are going to wear a skirt, try one with lace added, or pleated. And you want good leggings too that go up higher than your boots. I suppose you like the style that indicates more violence than delicate beauty?" Kol stares at his sister then, pausing in his chewing of his salad. He starts to chew agian, swallows, and then says: "Who says you are delicate sister?" There is a hard thump beneath the table as it appears Phyre kicks Kol's cybernetic leg with her boot. Kenzie doesnt quite know how to react to the...assault on her sense of style. Blinking slightly, she begins "But..ahh...ahh lahhk how ahh look.." she said nervously, biting her lower lip for a moment, "S..sahhds, dese cloths keep me through a rough tahhm.." she defended "An ahh aint violent" she exclaims, though the sparks in her eyes might lead one to believe otherwise. "Ahh...Ahh can be delicate..." she insisted, sounding more hurt than anything else. The thump under the table causes Kenzie to jump slightly, almost like a skittish mouse. "B..b'sahhds.." she said flating her skirt against her legs. "What reason is there to get all dolled up just cause?" Phyre actually giggles at Kenzie, "Because, it makes you feel good! Why do you not want to appear beautiful and wonderful at all times?" Kol snorts at that, "I could care less." His sister pouts over at him, "But you let me dress you up!" Kol stares at her and sighs dramatically, "I am not discussing this," and he concentrates on eating once more. "Talk about clothes sister," to distract her from an expression that makes it look like Phyre will cry though her eyes are clear. Phyre sniffers, "Oh! Anyway, a person makes the clothes, and can make clothes sign. And with the right clothes, a person will enhance their own beauty. And you can display different intentions too! I like people to think me harmless and delicate! So that way, when I break them, they are more surprised and traumatized." Phyre places a hand over her heart as she says this, then takes another spoonful of soup and mmms, "This stuff is good." She sounds happy to talk about clothes right now. "Break people huh?" she asks, "Aint somethin ahh right enjoy much." she said before sipping her latte. "But.." she shook her head before looking to Kol, "So, you let her dress ya hmm?" she smirks slightly, "Reckon that'd be somethin ahh'd lahhk t'see.." she jokes before realising what she implied, and flushes madly ""Ahh mean...you bein all cute.." she stammers "Wait Ahh didnt mean lahhk that!" she insists. Poor Kenzie. Open Mouth, Insert Foot. "Really? Such a pity! I am a superheroine," Phyre says with a bit of a brag. "And my brother is a super..," but she is interrupted. "Annoyed. I don't want to be a...," but Kol gets interrupted. "Superhero? Cannot help what is true, big brother." Phyre's eyes then narrow at Kenzie, "What?" Kenzie's slip-up completely detrailed their agrument, and even Kol is staring at Kenzie, a confused expression on his face. "Huh?" Kol does not remember the last time he said anything so dumb sounding before. Kenzie's electric eyes darted about, looking for any escape to the topic at hand. Anything she could do...say. "Whut? N..nothing.." she insisted, holding her hands up palms towards Phyre, "Honest!" she insisted. Her cheeks burned with embaressment as she sssaid "Ahh just meant. Ahh'd lahhk t'see ya dressin him up....wait no!" she blurted "Ahh mean, ahh think itd be funny!" God damnit kenzie. "Wait no...HERO!" she suddenly said "Ahh done that stuff once!" she said in a hurry! Phyre then looks very confused, "Wait, you want to see me putting clothes on my big brother? I do not dress him literally, I just design and make his clothes for him," she explains in a very logicial manner. "You are very, /very/ strange girl." Kol though, apparently eventually got it, because he is actually blushing! He looks down at his food, mouth pressed into a thin line. He is not about to correct his sister by a long shot! Kenzie sparked once before pushing her glasses back on, trying to hide how wide her eyes were before shaking her head "Nonono" but the damage was done. "Y..y..y.yyou see, Ahh..w..w.was just.." she swallowed hard, "N..n.nnothing. F..fforget it." she said before lowering her head to sip at her drink, hoping Phyre would just leave it alone now. Phyre is about to speak, but her head snaps toward her brother who still has his head down. She finally says, "Oh, fine!" Apparently, he told her to drop it. "Only once? Why not more often?" Apparently picking it up right from the hero comment. "I want to do it much more often! I like helping children especially. And recently, Captain Marvel and I chased a demon away that was eating homeless people. We found him in Hell's Kitchen." She looks proud of herself. "I forgot about his minion that I broke though, and had to ask Captain Marvel to go back to handle him. I suppose I should not forget about the details like that." Kenzie nodded. ""Well, Ahh try, but it dont always go acordin t'plan" she smirked, "One tahhm, ahh trahhed t'stop a bank robery...in t'hend me an mah pals got arested..ah put a new hole in the front of the bank...so..." she forced a laugh. "Ahh'm still learnin..."" "Oh, so they thought you were robbing the bank then? That's not good," and Phyre nods at that. "No good at all." That wasn't exactly it, but the girl doesn't know. "Why do we have to superhero anyway?" Kol scowls unhappily. "Because we are enhanced beings and it's our responsibility. And I want to be more like Superman!" Phyre pouts at Kol. "You like Superboy anyway, right?" Kol shakes his head, "I merely respected his ability to discourse in a logical manner without sounding threatening. I rather work in a lab." "You will get rusty there!" Phyre then looks at Kenzie, "Isn't that right? Kol has to get out a bit more often!" "Ahh..kahhnda agree with him." she said "Mah powers aint exactly.." she said softly ""F..friendly." Kenzie moved to pull her gloves off, touching her fingers together, a violent, bright arc of energy connected her fingers, sparks cascading from it. "Ahhm mahhnda too dangerous..." she said with a half smile. "S..so the less ahh can hurt people...the better" she commented. Phyre is thoughtful, and then bounces in her seat, "Oh! You could electrocute and entire gang at once!" She seems /very/ impressed with this thought. Kol just face palms and says, "Give up Kenzie. When it comes to superheroing, logic does not exist to Phyre." Phyre rolls her eyes, "So grumpy, big brother!" Kenzie smiled and nodded. "Or ahh could blow a hole in a bank, or kill the first boy ahh kiss." she said darkly. "Ahh'm learnin t'control it. But..It aint easy. Its just...so difficult, but ahhm gettin better" Kol looks at Kenzie warily. Phyre actually appears compassionate, "Awww, it's not nice to kill people when you kiss them. I guess being a hero would be difficult for you. Supervillains would just love you though." "Do not encouarge her to look into that avenue sister. We just retired from such activities," Kol responds with. Kenzie turns to Kol, "You...." she shook her head. "No, ahh could never do that. Mah Daddy's lahhk that. Friends of Humanity.." she said, touching the pouch in her pocket absently. Inside were the shards of the bullets he put in her during the prime attack. "Ahh'll never be like him..." she smiled Then, looking to Phyre "So, what is it you do?" she asked "As a hero...y'all gotta have powers right?" Phyre mmms at that, "We are known as 'The Dolls'. We are very fast, and can a human skull one handed if we can get a good grip. We can dodge bullets, and cut people open with your hands. We are durable as well, and very flexiable. We are proficient fighters as well, and have heightened senses. Basically, we are superior to humans in every way." Thus the termnology of 'enhanced beings'. Kol nods in agreement apparently about being superior to humans. He pushes his empty salad bowl aside, "Finish your soup sister." He then says, "Essentially, sister looks around for people she does not like and beats them up, especially if they are bullying or hurting children." Kenzie stretched slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Ahh've been....in that mood too...lately." she said "When ahh think of mah daddy, ahh just...wanna find people lahhk him....and ....teach them to appreciate their daughters" she said softly, before looking to them, "So what're y'all doin today? Anything...fun?" she asked, eager to make new friends "We do not remember our father, but we have Clark now. He is like our father, I like him very much," Phyre says happily. Kol just rolls his eyes, "Eat your soup," he states again. Only when Phyre starts to finish her soup, does Kol look over to Kenzie. "There is one thing that I am thankful for the Super Family for teaching my sister and I. It is not our father or maker that decides our fate, but our own actions and decisions. If we were still following our maker, we would be at odds with the Super family and releasing the Dollmaker on the world once more to kidnap and experiment on children to enhance them; as he did to us. Instead, we decided we have no further need of the Dollmaker, and we are no longer his minions, but we are free. As a result, his hold on us has slipped away, and is no longer a concern for us. We are indifferent to something that we consider pointless in our independent lives which holds more pleasure and meaning than any life he had or could provide to us." Long distance to Alex Summers: Kensingtons innocent. Kenzie nodded "Of all the things ahh've had to deal with, atleasy ahh aint never been no ones lab rat" she said proudly. "Ahh aint sure ahh could live wit dat..." she said softly. "Aint sure how y'all go on. You're better people than ahh am das fershure" she says before looking over to the barista, pulling out a few singles and stuffing them into the tipjar. "Y'know...its nice...havin met yall." she smirked, ""Thinks aint look so bad, when ya put it in perspective" she said. "Seems yer as handsom as ya are smart" she teased Kol. "Honestly, we do not particularly remember any bad parts," Kol states. Phyre then adds, "And we are happy with how we are! So we have no regrets. Who wants to be all flesh and squishable anyway?" Kol shrugs at that, as if he doesn't quite understand it either. "Go on? Due to my own enhancements and assisting Dollmaker with his experiments," this means he experimented on children, "I am able to have a fullfilling career at Starrware Labs. I also have no regrets, nor do I feel any personal resentment toward Dollmaker. He is a selfish individual, but we benefited from it." He then blinks at Kenzie at the compliment. "Big brother is handsome and smart!" Phyre claps her artifical hands together. "I told you so!" Kenzie smirked slightly, "Ahh was just on mahh way t'go get some last minuet gifts for mahh friends. Y'all maybe wanna come shoppin wit me?" she asked, "Could be fun!" she smiled, trying to get back into the xmas cheer! "I have wor...," but Kol is interrupted. "Yes!" Phrye blinks at her brother, "Oh, come on! It is just one day, and you have been working since six a.m." She makes a face at her big brother, and Kenzie can see him sigh and give in. "Very well, we shall go shopping to celebreate a commericalized holiday that meansa nothing to us," Kol states. "I just like presents! That has enough meaning to me," Phyre says. "So buy me something nice." Kol shakes his head, "I'm always buying you things," though there is no real complaint in Kol's tone at that. He is just stating a fact. He then moves to stand from the table, Phyre doing so as well at the exact same moment. They are in perfect sync with one another in that moment. Kenzie takes her refuse and disposes of it before sliping her gloves back on. Smirking at the two she says "Y'know...the way you to act, a girl might think y'all were dating"" she teased slightly, "Its cute." she laughs before moving to lead the trio outside. Phyre makes a disgusted face, "Yuck!" She sticks out her tongue. "That's nasty, like when that one creepy and special in the head girl asked if we were 'sharing' Clark." Kol makes a face as well, not finding the thought pleasing as well, "She is my twin blood sister, and we have a telepathic link via cybernetic enhancements to one-another. Of course we are close, and we operate very well together on a mission." Kol does not find it amusing either, and neither twin seems to find it 'cute'. Sure, it may come off suggestive at times their relationship, but apparently that is far from the truth. Kol is the one that is stuck picking things up and throwing them away, including his sister's soup bowl. Kenzie grinned slightly. "Ahh was just teasin y'all. Sorry" she smirked, but she couldnt help but smile. "So, Y'alll got anywhere special ya wanna shop? OR we just gonna go be tourists in t'big city?" Kol states, "I know nothing of shopping for christmas presents." Phyre just shrugs, "I do not remember before Dollmaker clearly, so I do not know if we have ever done anything like this before. Perhaps I should finish that outfit though for Clark. I really hope he likes it, he will look so divine, gentlemanly, and fatherly in it!" Kenzie pushed out the door, holding it open before saying. "Ahhm not sure who Clark is, but if he's lahhk most guys, y'all could trahh to make him some cookies, ooh or a cake!" she offered, before saying "Oh dat remahhnds me. Deres dis chocolitere in the city, gives out free samples of their potato chips dipped in various chocolates....Ahhm hoping to trahh some" The twins look at each other, then back at Kenzie, and say in unison, "We would likely cause damage if we baked." They then shrug as one. Yep, creepy. And they do have similarities. Phyre then moves to walk beside Kenzie, "Do you bake or cook? Clark is always fixing us dinner. He's very cute! I like him even better than Superman! He wears these adorable glasses too, and has this goofy smile that makes me want to smile too. I really wish we could meet his wife, Lois. She is overseas on a reporter project right now." "Well, Mama used ter make me help her in t'kitchen while Daddy worked the farm" she said, not exactly leading the trio so much as blindly following them. "Ahh kin do cakes an cookies..." she said "But nuttin complicated" she noted. Kol pauses at a corner, everyone else stopping with him, there is traffic anyway. "Where do we go?" Phyre shrugs her shoulder, "I do not know, I just know were some of the frabic shops are. This is no Metropolis." Which apparently is where the two are from. If that is the case...they are most likely from the other Earth. Kenzie paused as well, and shrugged, "Could head to the center of the city, and just hit the shops on the way out yeah?" she offered pointlessly. "Ahh aint that god wit shopin, ahh usually go with others.." Kol thinks about that, and then finally just says, "A mall would be more practical would it not? We can take the subway to one. I do not know where one is though, but there are lots of different shops in a mall." Phyre nods at that! "A mall! But I don't know where one is either in this city. I know where they are in Metropolis though. We can go there?" "That is a long subway trip," Kol says, "And not practical. Perhaps we can just inquire to someone?" "Metropolis?" Kenzie asked curiously, "Dats one of them Earth dat was places yeah?" she asked curiously having not been her self. Phyre and Kol is staring at Kenzie again, not understanding her question. Phyre then says, "Can you speak English? What country are you from?" She doesn't mean to be insulting, she really thinks Kenzie is from another country and is not speaking in full English! Kol sighs slightly, "I believe the term is 'redneck', sister. She is from America." Phyre stares at her brother, "Are you sure brother?" Kenzie bristles at the term 'redneck' "Its 'southern belle' thank you very much" Kenzie defends suddenly, before lowering her head. "Ahh'm just..from th'south is all" she said softly, before looking to Kol. Kol does not seem to recognize the term southern belle, but then Phyre does. "Oh, like Cinderella, belle of the ball! But I don't get it, why do southern belles talk so funny?" Phyre still appears confused about it. "I suppose it is the same as Gothamites speaking differently from New Yorkers, and both of them different from Metropolis." The two twins have a very Metropolis accent, without dropping r's like New Jersey individuals or talking too fast like New Yorkers. Kol is attempting to explain this in a logical manner. "Oh, like when Gotham City people say ca rather than car?" Phyre sighs herself now, "What a strange way of speaking." That's saying a lot from two cyborgs! But in either case... Kol reaches into his pocket, pulling out the tiny tool kit he was using earlier and a cell phone. The tool kit is replaced into his pocket, but the cell phone he lights up. "I forgot I had a cell phone now, I can use this to find the closest mall." Distraction achieved! Kenzie thumbed at her hoodie for a moment, looking to Kol as he pulls up the information, before looking to Phyre. "Ahh aint just some dumb hick" she defends, though her voice, even posture seemed a little more reclusive. As if she felt so much smaller than the twins now. "But...ahh....I'm....trying...to work on mahh accent.." A blink from Phyre, "What's a dumb hick?" "An uneducated redneck," is Kol's absentminded response. "But she said she wasn't a redneck, so why...," Kol says, "She is reinstating, drop it sister." Phyre is like a bulldog sometimes when on a topic. She isn't really being malicious, just having a child-like curousity. "Oh, very well," and huffs out a breath. Kol then points down the street, "That way is a subway. We can take it to the green line." Kol then starts walking after he slips his cell phone back away. Kenzie looks down the block, a nervous look coming over her face briefly as she shakes off the slightest pang of nervousness. "Well..shall we?" she offers, "So, what do you guys do for fun?" Kenzie asked, trying to make chit chat. "Research cybernetics," Kol responds with. Basically, work. "I design clothes and make clothes. I also like to work on hair, and even nails and make-up! I am very good at these things. I want to go into business, but big brother says I'm not dedictated enough and would just get distracted." She then mmms, "What do you do for fun Kenzie?" Kenzie smirks, "Ahh've gotten into stunt skating" she said, kicking her boots against the curb, kickingoff a rubber peice on the arches. A pair of metalic rods exposed on each boot, she lets them spark once before lifting inches off the ground. "Ahh lahhk to skate, and do tricks.." she smiles "And with things lahhk gridn rails ahh can do all kinds of things" she says before gliding over to an old metal street lamp pole, steping up the side as if gravity had shifted. "See? Ahh'm sticky!" she giggled "It makes doin tricks really interistin" she said before poping off and gliding around the Dolls in a circle, "Better than inline skates anyways" she laughed, a smile on her face. Phyre claps and smiles brightly, "Very good! It does look fun!" Kol just watches a bit dryly. It isn't academica, so his interest is very minor indeed, but nor is it something he mocks. "As long as it makes you happy." Phyre then rolls her eyes, "Brother!" She then tsks softly as the three head toward the subway. "He is always like that! He says that about /my/ interests. When I first asked if I could design him an outfit and have him wear it, he said 'If it makes you happy'. Then I asked to fix his hair, and do his make-up...always the same." She huffs out a breath then! Kol shrugs lopsidedly. "What does it matter to me as long as you are happy, sister?" She sighs again dramatically, "Really brother! He's very much live, let live." Kenzie just giggled as she glided along. "Y'all really are so lucky. Ahh was an only child, so ahh never got to have that bond" she smirked "Family is so important, people never appreciate what they got" she noted. Looking down for a moment, she said "Its not untill sometins gone that we truely appreciate it" she said "So lets enjoy things whall we can!" she said forcing a cheery attitude! Kol and Phyre look strangely at each other, then shrugs, Kol stating, "Phyre is important to me. I do not know if we have parents or not, we decided it was unimportant and have chosen not to search for them." They really have no major connection to 'others' than perhaps this Clark figure. It's strange...likely for Kenzie who is so dragged down and haunted by her past. These two just let it go as unimportant to their future. Phyre heads down the steps, letting Kenzie have the railings as they head down to the subway. "Brother is very important to me! I would not mind having a little sister or little brother though to be honest. I like taking care of others." Motherly type? As the Dolls headed down the stairs, Kenzie smirked, seeing the rail. Giving the smallest push, she lets her powers launch her off the ground, her electrical powers pulling her down onto the rail, the metal rods in her boots scraping audiablly as she rode it down. Casting sparks as she does this, the girl leaps off the railing and lands with a clop of boots and an excited, joyous giggle. "Ahh love doin that!" she said before looking around, and just eyeing the rails on the subway tracks. Idly following the pair for a moment before saying "Man, imagine how fun thatd be.." she said, "Grindin those? Ahh could push against the current, get some real speed.." she sounded like a base jumper, looking for the next 'ultimate stunt' "Y'all ever do anything crazy lahhk that?" she asked looking over. "I jumped from a tall building and my big brother caught me half way down from a window," Phyre says. Kol hrms, "And you could get squished by a subway train. You would have to really know the maps and the time tables for the subway trains," he advises Kenzie. But he does not tell her to /not/ do it or anything like that. The place is crowded, and the train has not come yet. Kenzie's gliding came to an end as she got closer to the croud, her boots cloping heavily as she followed the twins. "Sure is busy for a weekday" she said ""Everyone must be shoppin" she said softly. Phyre mmms, "I wonder if we should buy something for Superman and Superboy as well, and not just Clark." Kol then says, "If you are going to do that, then we should also buy for Miss Starr as she is a friend and cousin to Clark, and my employeer," and she takes good care of Phyre. "And also Conner." Phyre nods, "Well, Clark and Karen are getting outfits! But maybe a piece of jewlery for Karen, and a pocket watch for Clark?" Things that will go with the outfits she is making for them. Kol shrugs indifferently, Phyre will be making these decisions. "Who do you need to purchase for Kenzie?" He appears to be in no rush as the crew head through the paying gates, him and Phyre have a prepaid card pass. Kenzie's eyes flicker as she turns her head, "Hmm? Oh, just some of the others at school" she said softly, looking around. It was indeed very busy, most people too busy with their last minuet holiday shoping, too busy to notice the scattered bags in the terminal. As the subway began to near, one of the subway cops entered the terminal, doing his rounds. Spoting one of these bags, he moved closer after radioing something to dispatch. Peering into the bag, the man cursed before shouting "Get back!" The next few seconds were utter chaos, everything occuring as if time had stopped for a split second, and the world had gone to madness. As one of the subway trains came in, screeching to its stop there was a series of pops, followed by a chain of loud bangs. Scattered throughout the terminal, several explocive devices went off, one of them the bag the police officer had just attempted to throw out of harms way. Shrapnel kicking out in all directions. The explosions caved in the stairs to the subway as people began to panic as they are want to do, and the lights going dark, only the emergency lighting still functioned! It is chaos. The Dolls cannot predict how the shapnel will fly, so they have to put up their arms to try and protect their heads. But it's strange perhaps...as suddenly, Kenzie sees Kol's back. The noise was enough to make everyone's ears ringt, deafening them, except for the twins with artificial ears. Their clothes have shreds on them, and Phyre is bleeding a bit in her torso, but not badly. Kol has a mark on one cheek, a deep cut where he was nicked but that was the worse. Their arms and legs...only have some scrapes on their arficial limbs. Phyre will be one of the first to move, wanting to help people. Kol will just be standing there confused, "What is going on?" His logical mind is not processing the situation as it should. It seemed too random to him. Kenzie was laying on the ground when she realised what was going on, the shock of the blast knocking her over, but the poor girl luckily managed to avoid any major injuries. "Kol?!" she cried out looking around before rolling onto her side, "Phyre?!" she called again looking around. People everywhere were beginign to panic, one of the cars at the back of the train had become something of a minature inferno, the rest of the train being pushed almost to the end of the platform. The rails twisted and severed surounded by debris, sparks cascading from the third rail as a cross beam had fallen across it. People everywhere were trying to find a way out, while tourists in a state of shock simply stood in the center of the platform, lookign around with a video camera. Near the burning car, a man in a 'I <3 NY' shirt called out "We Gotta get out of here! The cars burning and the fire will spread! We need to remain calm, and formulate a plan before we get trapped in the rubble, or burn up all our air!" he said, his voice confident and calm, perhaps an offduty firefighter, someone with the right training for disaster situations. Kol took the worse of the blast, thus why his clothes are quite shredded in places, and he protected Kenzie with his legs and body from the worse of the sharpnel too. Everything would seem underwater to Kenzie, due to the blast noise, but Kol can hear her dlearly and jerks out of his freeze. Phyre is leaning over an old woman, perhaps shocking others as she gently picks her up carefully and moves her out of the way to a metal bench that is still there to rest...this way she does not get trampled. The girl is strong, quick, and moves smoothly. Her damage is all surface damage. Kol blinks again, "People will have to climb over some debris. It will not be safe for them, especially when panicked and for the weaker ones." He is trying to grasp on what he can logically do next. "I can move some of it," he should be strong enough he hopes. But Kenzie likely isn't hearing him clearly. He looks at her with those inhumanly pale blue eyes, blood dripping down one cheek. Human...he is still human..., and then Kol points over to the sparks that are flaring, and the electrical fire starting. He already sends a mental command to Phyre, though still worried about her saftey. Phyre is already moving with inhuman speed to the subway cars, pushing the doors visible where she can, and better shattering out windows so people can try and climb through without getting cut by the glass. There are people in those cars. Kol then says, "Kenzie, can you do anything?" He is still pointing. Kenzie looked at Kol, her facial expression torn between confusion and shock. "Wha...ahh.." she looked over, droping her glasses and getting to her knees. Kenzie shook her head "No....ahh got an idea!" she cried suddenly, draging her self to her feet, "Kol, Phyre...get people onto the train!" she said as she began to undo the straps on her boots, "Hurry!" she yelped, kicking her boots off as she scrambled for the tracks. The Off-Duty firefighter was hurredly attending to others, aiding those in getting out of the burning car and pushing people up onto the platform. People were terrified, and it only made things worse when rubble fell from the ceiling, the tunnle on the opposite side of the tracks colapsed in, sending a wall of dust and dirt into the terminal. Well, part of the train is overturned, and Kol moves to Kenzie, "Not everyone will fit on, and one of the cars has an fire in it Kenzie. It is not safe for them, they burn too easily, and it will be too crowded. They will not get on, the flight instinict has been ignited and it is illogical as well. Can you stop the damage from spreading?" Kenzie had moved to the tracks and set her bare feet on the third rail grunting as she cried out "Make them!" she shouted as the shower of sparks suddenly stopped, the girls eyes glowing like white phosphorus flares. The Moment the mutant jumped onto the rail, the electrical surges stopped, for the moment, but things didnt look any better. The Firefighter was ushering people towards Kol and Phyre, "Hey, you two, help me find a way out of here.." he said "There should be an access hatch not too far into the tunnel" he continued "We just need to get to it" Kol shakes his head, looks at the crowd, and comes up empty. He does not know what Kenzie is doing to argue logically, and Phyre is just as confused and worried about packing a bunch of fleshing humans in a such a tiny space that may have electrical issues...neither of them do anything. They are not experienced heroes, they are only now learning about true independence, and they both think very logically in many ways. They do not know how to calm a hoard of humans, and convince them to pack themselves in, so they do nothing. Kenzie wasnt really equiped to handle a situation like this on her own. She had always been able to rely on people like Laura or Alex to be 'in charge'. "Kol, Move!" the poor girl cried, she had been drawing energy from the raill and she wasnt going to be able to hold onto it. The girl had to make a decision, and so she did. "Move!" she said as she looked up at the top of the car, the ceiling power arm had been bent and ewas hanging over the car. She held her arm up and let an arc of electricity jump from her fingertips into the power arm of the car. The train lurched, illiciting a scream of panic from the inhabitants as its overloaded engine began to chug, pulling the car forward slowly, but faster and faster. The car would have the power to chug through the tunnels, almost enough to fully make the next terminal, though the car inhabitants would have to leave via the emergency exit. The Firefighter snarled "Whats she doing?!" as he yanks a kid away from the now moving car, though as it begins to depart he eyes one of the ladders that lead to the access hatch. Some of the stragglers that haven't managed to push their way out, is soon pushed down to the next station, one half in and half out of the doorway, but Phyre got to him and pulled him out before the train took off...getting him as it lurched to save his life. Kol moved out of the way at Kenzie's command, not used to taking orders from anyone, but Dollmaker so it took a while for him to register it. Kol shakes his head, and finally figures out what Kenzie was doing. If she had just explained! He might have been able to logically convince at least some of them, but he didn't understand. The man does not have blind trust in others. Kenzie was in a bad spot, pulling power from the rail had set her into something of an overcharge "Get them out of here" she shouted as she looked to Kol, sparks cascading off of her. One tourist still filming the disaster panned past Kenzie, Kol and the rest before seeing the open tunnel and exclaiming 'Screw this!' and making a break for it. It didnt take long for people to begin to follow. The girl was begining to spark and discharge into the structure around her. She was panicked, and having a hard time holding the power in her body. Kol sends Phyre on ahead to help the fire fighter direct people. Phyre can be convincing when she wishes to be, especially when she can put her fist through a tunnel wall. But that would only convince the few paying attention. Still, Kol actually moves toward Kenzie. "Dischange on the secondary tracks." There is a bridge that goes to another side of the tracks, where a train travels in the opposite direction. There is risk, what if another train is coming already? But the other people are running on the tracks to the next station that the previous train just traveled on. It would be too dangerous to discharge it there. "They should have stopped train travel when the first one radioed the incident," Kol hopes this is so. "And there are sensors along the track to regulate the charge, it should help depower it over time before it does any major damage." Sadly, this is all guess work, but it's the only thing Kol can think of. "Hurry. I will stay over here." He is resistant to electricity only to a certain point. Kenzie whimpered and nodded, looking to where Kol instructed and preparing to leap off the rail. As she did so, there is a shower of sparks as the girl holds her arms out, trying to aim the current. The electricity lept from nearly every bit of exposed flesh as the girl cried out. Overcharge was painful in a different way for her, and as the energy danced and flowed along the secondary tracks there was a shower of sparks from one of the regulators on the wall before Kenzie just lay there, curled up on her side, panting and shaking. Her heart going like the bass drum at a death metal concert. It is only after the sparks stop flying and calm down, that Kol dares to go over there. He leans down, careful as he reaches for Kenzie to double check her pause. He has some medical experience, the stuff that generally has to do with nervous, how the body moves, things like that mostly. "Kenzie," his tone is quiet, words evenly spoken, "Speak to me, tell me how you are feeling." He is reporting information to his very worried and panicked sister right now. Kenzie whimpers as she feels Kol touch her, her flesh sparking lightly before she lays back. "Ahh wanna go home" she whimpered. Overcharging like this always kind of messed with her, and the discharge always left her shaken. "Just...trahh not t'touch me directly" she said. She was trying her best not to shock him, but it was hard, with her heart racing so fast. It wouldnt be long before emergency response teams would begin to make their way to the scene, using the emergency access hatches. "Just for a little while," Kol says, "I have some minor resistance to electrical charges." He has some fabric through his shirt and jacket to protect his arms as well, as he lifts Kenzie up into his arms with ease. He holds her against him, his skirt stained with bits of blood where metal has damaged it and his skin, but nothing deep. He then starts to run on the other tracks, inhumanly fast, but graceful as he dances along the the rails as if Kenzie's weight is nothing. He will keep running and running, till he reaches the next stop. His sister is already securing and escape route for them, so they can keep on running to the street above, and to a back alleyway, where Kol will use his phone if still working to look up the number to Xavier's Institute and call it as he knows that is the school Kenzie attends. Phyre is a little stranger, she tries to keep Kenzie talking, get her to described what type of gifts she needed to buy, cause apparently...Phyre was going to do some of her shopping for her since she wasn't feeling well! "You cannot skip out on the presents, so I'll help this time. That way you do not need to worry about it. The task will be completed." Awwwww! Articles: IT: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel & TV: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel